gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Trailer 1
thumb|right|350px|Der erste Grand Theft Auto V Trailer Der erste Trailer zu Grand Theft Auto V erschien am 2. November 2011 um 17:00 Uhr (MEZ). Trailer-Script Als musikalische Untermalung läuft Ogdens „Nut Gone Flake“ aus dem Jahr 1968, der britischen Rockband Small Faces. Szene 1 Noch vor dem eigentlichen Beginn des Videos beginnt der Sprecher, zu sprechen. Neben einem Strandhäuschen steht ein Pärchen mit einem Hund und im Hintergrund geht die Sonne unter/auf, während Möwen an dieser vorbei fliegen. Szene 2 Zwei männliche Jogger laufen entlang der Promenade, wobei sich zwei entgegenkommende Joggerinnen ihnen nachschauen. Im Hintergrund befindet sich eine Werbeanzeige, ein „No Fishing“-Schild (Fischen verboten) und einige Hochhäuser sowie einige Hügel. Szene 3 Die Stadt wird aus einer isometrischen, teils Vogelperspektive gezeigt, wobei sich noch im Vordergrund Palmen befinden, während sich die Kamera nach oben über diese bewegt und der Schriftzug 'Rockstar Games presents' erscheint. Im Hintergrund sieht man einen Helikopter fliegen. Szene 4 Die Szene wechselt auf einen Golfplatz auf dem gerade einer der vier Spieler einen Abschlag macht und im Hintergrund kann man einen Zeppelin mitsamt dem Los Santos Tower ausmachen. Szene 5 Ein Mann auf einem JetSki fährt unter einer großen Brücke hindurch. Szene 6 Drei Wanderer betrachten das Panorama der Berge. Szene 7 Ein Autofahrer schließt das Verdeck seines Wagens, während eine junge Frau die Straße überquert und zu ihm schaut. Der Fahrer spielt mit dem Gas seines offensichtlich gut motorisierten Cabriolets, um der Dame zu imponieren, diese läuft jedoch unbeeindruckt weiter. Szene 8 Über dem Schriftzug 'A Rockstar North Production' drehen sich die Windräder eines Windparks und ein Geländewagen fährt zwischen ihnen auf einer Landstraße hindurch. Im Hintergrund lässt sich ein Flugzeug erkennen. Szene 9 Eine männliche und weibliche Person praktizieren Yoga auf einem großen Balkon. Auf dem Balkon stehen ein Tisch, ein Sportgerät und ein Teleskop. Auf einer Terrasse unter dem Balkon liegen einige umgeschmissene Gartenmöbel und Dreck, der auf eine Party schließen lässt. Außerdem steht ein DJ-Pult auf der Terrasse. Im Hintergrund sieht man einen steilen Abhang und ein weiteres Haus ähnlicher Bauart. Szene 10 Man sieht einige Fahrzeuge auf einem Freeway fahren. Szene 11 Einige Männer trainieren in einem Freiluft-Fitnessstudio, während eine Frau mit Rock und Bikini-Oberteil vorbei läuft. Im Hintergrund sieht man einige weitere Personen, den Strand, einige kleinere Gebäude und einen Freizeitpark. Szene 12 Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann steht an einer Hauptstrasse, ein zweiter Mann läuft an ihm vorbei. Der erste Mann schaut dem an ihm vorbeilaufenden hinterher, während der Vorbeilaufende eine abfällige Handbewegung macht. In der Strasse sind einige kleine Läden, Briefkästen und eine zugemüllte Gasse. Auf der Strasse sieht man ein Fahrzeug fahren. Szene 13 Man sieht eine Baustelle eines Wolkenkratzers, Baugerüste, einen roten Baukran und ein Plakat mit dem Bild des fertiggestellten Wolkenkratzers. Das Projekt ist der Mile High Club. Als Baufirma ist STD Contractors angegeben. Szene 14 Man sieht den möglichen Protagonisten, einen Anzug tragenden Mann mittleren Alters von der Seite, im Hintergrund Los Santos' Skyline. Szene 15 Ein Sprühflugzeug versprüht Pestizide über einem Acker... Szene 16 ...die auf dem Feld arbeitenden Personen fangen an zu husten. Szene 17 Ein Mann im roten Overall mit Mundschutzmaske und schallgedämpftem Sturmgewehr klopft an einen Boxville von Pest Control... Szene 18 ...zwei weitere Männer mit eigener Kleidung und Equipment springen aus dem Laderaum des Kleintransporters... Szene 19 ...und stürmen zu dritt einen Juwelierladen. Szene 20 Ein blauer Sportwagen, vermutlich ein Sentinel, fährt eine Straße entlang, in welcher man auch einen 24/7 sehen kann. Szene 21 Ein Lastwagen mit der Aufschrift Up'n Atom Burger fährt vorbei. Im Hintergrund ist ein Hafengelände. Szene 22 Man sieht eine belebte Straße und ein „Los Santos“-Graffito. Leute sitzen im Anhänger eines Wagens. Szene 23 Ein Postwagen (ein Boxville) fährt vorbei. Auf dem Wagen steht „We aim not to lose it“ (dt. „Wir werden versuchen, den Termin einzuhalten“). Szene 24 Ein Mann setzt ein „For Sale“-Schild (zu verkaufen) vor sein Haus. Auf einem Randstein steht 2405. Neben dem Haus parkt zudem ein Futo. Szene 25 Vor einem Laden namens Ace Liquor steht ein Wagen. Ein paar Prostituierte machen den Mann im Wagen an. Eine Werbung für Barracho Beer und ein Berg sind ebenfalls zu sehen. Szene 26 Ein schwarzes Cabrio düst vorbei. Szene 27 Ein Obdachloser hält ein Schild hoch. Darauf steht „Need money for beer, pot and hookers“ (dt. Brauche Geld für Bier, Gras und Nutten). Szene 28 Man sieht weitere Obdachlose unter einer Brücke. Szene 29 Ein Düsenjet (vermutlich eine Hydra) fliegt an der Skyline von Downtown vorbei. Szene 30 Ein Türsteher schmeißt einen betrunkenen aus dem Tequi La La. Im Vordergrund ist ein Vader, auf der Maschine sitzt eine Person, von der nur die Hände zu sehen sind. Sie trägt Halbhandschuhe. Szene 31 Eine Tiefpumpe der Marke Brute ist zu sehen, im Hintergrund wieder der Zeppelin und die Skyline von Los Santos. Szene 32 Ein rotes Cabrio flieht vor der Polizei. Szene 34 Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann flüchtet vor einem Polizei-Maverick. Szene 35 Ein Krankenwagen steht bei einem brennenden Auto. Szene 36 Ein Flugzeug (wahrscheinlich eine Shamal) fliegt über das Vinewood-Sign... Szene 37 ...Richtung Downtown, fährt dabei langsam ihr Fahrwerk aus... Szene 38 ...und das Logo von Grand Theft Auto V wird eingeblendet. Interpretationen Dem Trailer kann man sicher entnehmen, dass Grand Theft Auto V wieder in Los Santos und daher möglicherweise auch in ganz San Andreas spielen wird. Der Name der Stadt, Los Santos, taucht sehr häufig auf, beispielsweise an der Wagenbeschriftung am Transporter kurz vor dem Überfall, auf Nummernschildern oder auf dem Verkehrsschild über dem Obdachlosen. Über den vermeintlichen Erscheinungstermin am 24. Mai, das man an der Stelle 0:55 unter dem Schild 'For Sale' erkennen kann, ist man sich noch uneinig, da in der englischen Datumsschreibweise der Monat und der Tag vertauscht werden, also 05.24. Der Sprecher spricht von seinen Kindern („I want to be a dad like all the other dads. And my kids would be like the kids on TV“) daraus lässt sich schließen, dass er eigentlich ein normales Leben und Kinder haben will, aber (noch) nicht hat. Weiterhin wird der Schriftzug Vinewood in derselben Kulisse wie einst bei GTA: San Andreas gezeigt. Zu sehen sind unter anderem Flugzeuge und Marken aus Grand Theft Auto IV wie beispielsweise Übermacht. Zudem wird es auch wieder Fahrräder geben. Man erkennt auch am Anfang des Trailers ein Pärchen mit einem Hund sowie Möwen am Strand. Anscheinend wird es Tiere oder zumindest Hunde und Möwen in Grand Theft Auto V geben. Weblinks *YouTube-Link zum Trailer Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto V Kategorie:Videos